random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Most Overrated and Underrated Pokemon
Say which Pokemon you think is the most overrated, and the one you think is the most underrated. CC00 Underrated: Swalot - When's the last time you've heard of Swalot? Probably not for a while. Heck, I didn't get interested in Swalot until recently! I like it's design, even having a NOODLE MUSTACHE! :{3 Second off, it can have a lot of HP, Defense being it's next best. So this can be a good wall. Also, using TMs, it can learn some awesome moves, and a few good ones from leveling up. It's also resistant to 4 types, one being a starter type, and only has 2 weaknesses. Overall, I love Swalot and say it needs more attention. If you hate him, I'll send him to swallow you whole. Overrated - Charizard - It's just a fire breathing dragon. Gee, that's SO ORIGINAL! Generation 5's wrestling pigs, elegant snakes, and samurai otters make me wonder why people say Gen 5 is stupid for the "Ice Cream Pokemon" if all they have is a plain-ol' fire-breathing dragon. Another thing, it's 3 weaknesses aren't a favor, suggesting Water's really common, electric is popular due to the series's mascot, and rock is found in about every cave. It mostly relies on attack, c'mon, where's your defense? I love attacking like the next guy, but with my most experienced Pokemon being a Steel-type (Magnezone), it's essential for defense. Charmander is my least favorite Gen 1 starter, cuz why get a simple dragon when you can have a giant tortoise with cannons on its back or a plant-dinosaur hybrid? Don't get me wrong, Charizard is cool, but WAY to overrated. MissingNo. Underrated: Flygon. Okay, maybe it's not the best competitively, but Flygon is still a good Pokemon. It's Dragon type (good reason enough) and is very quick. Its stats are balanced so that it is strong in all categories. Not to mention its movepool. Bulldoze and Dragonbreath are just few of the moves it can learn. But do you hear anyone talking about Flygon? No. Overrated: Rayquaza. I know there are other overrated Pokemon that may deserve this spot instead, but I decided to use Rayquaza because it is very well-respected. Don't get me wrong, I love Rayquaza. It got a good spot on my Top 10 Pokemon list. However, it's not the best... first, the design. What is it? I know, this is Pokemon, but why is it so odd? Some designs are clever or appealing, like Kyogre or Dialga. Rayquaza is not special design-wise. On the battlefield, it's also pretty good. However, the Dragon-Flying combo makes it susceptible to OHKOs from Ice types. However, Ice-type isn't too common in online play (as far as I know), so it's safe. Overall, Rayquaza as great, but not as everyone says it is. Moon Snail 'Underrated: '''Vanillite line. There's a reason why gen 5 is hated. sadly, it's because of this line. People bash gen 5 with their only reason being "Ice cream pokemon" and they defend gen 1, when it has more unoriginal pokemon out there, like a FREAKING POKEBALL WITH EYES! I actually like its design. and it has good stats and moveset. '''Overrated:'Volcarona. man, do I hate volcarona.I, hate, volcarona. sure, he may not be the worst pokemon (The worst is zoroak), but I despise volcarona.What better bug pokemon in gen 5 do we have? hmm... here's a list: #Genesect (Yes, I get it is a pain to capture, but still...) #Scolipede (Thank you so much nintendo for making a magnificent replacement for that F**KING BUTTERFLY!) #accelgor #Escavalier #Crustle #Leavanny #Galvantua #Durant 8 of them. those are ALL the other bug types Anyways, I digress time to dive into the reasons why Volcrapona is so bad. first off, lovely type combo (Yes, this is sarcasm). second off, it's really, really ugly.third off, it's too hard to catch, not like you'd want to anyway.last, it has a poor, poor moveset. and... everyone loves this thing?now to dive into why it's overrated. first off, I have never met a single person that says that Volcrapona is a bad pokemon. second off, there's a youtuber that calls himself "The common volcarona".third off, Almost EVERYONE's favorite bug type is volcrapona. It's my least favorite. I will add more reasons later. overall, I cannot stand this pokemon's attention. it steals the glory from poor old scolipede, a bug-type pokemon that is 143x better than volcrapona. Category:Random Works! Category:Pokemon Category:Overrated Category:Underrated Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Noodle Mustache Kittygirl19Category:Some other 7th thing. Underrated: Greninja is 2mainstream4me. Overrated: Most people have forgotten what Lumineon is, but I love it.